


nocturne

by alineppenhallow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Episode Related, Episode Tag, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Magnus Bane, Post-Episode: s01e06 Of Men And Angels, Pre-Relationship, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alineppenhallow/pseuds/alineppenhallow
Summary: “Stay for just one more drink…and then decide.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For @f-f-f-fight who requested a look into the missing scenes of their relationship [Basically what happened after Magnus asked Alec to stay for one more drink at the end of episode 6]

_ “Stay for just one more drink...and then decide.” _

Alec takes the glass from his hand hesitantly, as though the single act is like shaking hands with the devil and sealing his fate.  _ Though _ , Magnus supposes,  _ it’s not far from the truth _ . He smirks to himself as he takes another sip of his own drink. Given his parentage and the Clave’s view of downworlders, every second Alec indulges his own feelings by staying is a rebellious act against everything he knows as  _ good _ . And even though Magnus refuses to be anybodies excuse for a simple teenage rebellion, something about Alec suggests this is more than a passing phase. 

As Magnus watches Alec once again pull a sour face at the fizzy beverage, he wonders just how long the man before him has before he breaks out of his shell. Under Maryse’s hand? Magnus snorts quietly into his glass, not long at all probably. If she’s anything like he remembers than she’s still trying to shove everything into a neat little controlled box for the sake of reputation and name. Magnus knows from centuries of people watching, of kingdoms rising and falling and regimes crumbled under revolution - that technique is destined to fail.

Just like any strong leader, Alec won’t be controlled for long.

And Alec is definitely the leader of the little rag tag group of barely adolescent shadowhunters. He may not be the frontman of their group but he’s definitely the manager and despite the little blonde prince’s attempt to take control of the situation, Alec’s command of a room is practically unquestioned. It just so happens he’s leading a lot of strong personalities, shrinking into the shadows as the rest of the group step into the spotlight but only a fool would overlook him. 

And Magnus is no fool. 

You don’t gain respect and loyalty like he’s seen Isabelle and what’s-his-name’s - Jace - give Alec on the fly, not unless you’ve earned it.

Alec’s intriguing and startlingly beautiful in his own way and Magnus hasn’t been quite so taken with one person in a long time. He’s curious as to why, it’s not entirely obvious to Magnus and he quite likes a good mystery so why not indulge.  

“Shall we sit?” Magnus suggests and Alec’s cheeks take a pink hue as he realises that they’ve been standing for quite a while and Magnus is still recovering from healing Luke. He clears his throat and waves a hand for Magnus to lead him to a suitable seating. Magnus smiles softly as he twirls around, putting on a little bit of a show for Alec but there’s nobody around to judge him the small dramatic flair.

Magnus’ vision goes a little dark for a second, the rush of blood heading south leaving him light headed and turning his limbs to jelly for a brief moment. He blinks to clear the spots from his gaze, a little too much excitement for one night it appears.

Alec plucks the glass from Magnus’ limp grip and drops it back on the bar, one hand cupping Magnus elbow to keep him steady and it’s only then that Magnus realises he must have stumbled during his short episode.

“Come on,” Alec coaxes, gently guiding Magnus to one of the chairs and helping him settle. His hands soft but firm as he helps Magnus get comfortable, unconsciously checking for wounds.

“Perhaps I shouldn’t have started with the whiskey,” Magnus jokes lightly, hoping to ease the crease growing in Alec’s forehead. He gets a quick smile from Alec but it fades quickly under his concern.

Alec drops to one knee in front Magnus and Magnus’ stomach flips before he slaps himself mentally. Though he’d challenge anybody  **not** to have butterflies if a man like Alec got down on one knee for them. Magnus is only a little surprised that the first thought is of rings and church bells rather than more carnal activities. Another sign that Alec’s presence in his life has shifted something within him.

There’s no ring involved though (and Magnus tries not to pout at that and really, he should have avoided the whiskey so soon after nearly draining his magic), just the warm solid grip of Alec’s hands around one of his own. It takes him a moment to realise just what Alec’s doing. There’s a familiar trickle of warmth curling up his arm like a stretching cat in a sunbeam, strength and power that can only come from the children of Raziel but different from anything Magnus has felt before. He’d missed it before, to caught up in chasing the oily poison coursing through Luke’s veins. 

Magnus has used a shadowhunter’s strength in the past and it’s always felt like staring at the sun, burning and blinding in equal measure as though the disgust of the shadowhunter involved is channelling through the connection trying to burn him away by sheer will power. With Alec’s it’s softer, like the Autumn rays and with a hint of chill as he holds back, not power but his emotions. 

“What are you doing Alexander?”

“You drained yourself earlier,” Alec points out with a shrug. 

“Not so bad... I will recover over a few hours darling,” Magnus assures him and he’s not lying. A nap and a good meal and he’ll be right as rain. Alec however seems less convinced. 

“Well right now you need a boost.”

“I’m touched by your concern but you needn’t waste your energy Alexander,” Magnus says.

“It’s fine, take what you need,” Alec says and Magnus remembers tumbling into Alec’s arms earlier, the gasping plea for his strength and the so sure surrender of Alec’s power to him with almost no hesitation or barrier. He offered up everything he had and carried Magnus through the draining spell, evening holding him after. Nearly a century of only his friends affection, the trust and care of one shadowhunter is affecting him in ways he’d thought he’d shut down for good. 

Magnus pushes the thoughts aside and lets the warmth of Alec’s strength sweep over him like a blanket. He doesn’t take from Alec, doesn’t push. Just allows Alec to pour as much or as little as he wants through their hands. 

After a few minutes Magnus reluctantly tugs his hand away from Alec’s. “Thank you.” 

Alec smiles softly. “How do you feel?”

“Like a fabulous mess,” Magnus says with a wink. Alec ducks his head to hide his amusement. 

“I meant how you really feel?”

Magnus sinks into the chair with a groan, “Tired and hungry, the usual after such things. Nothing to worry about Alexander.”

“Do you have a kitchen?” Alec asks already looking for the appropriate door around the room. 

“I do but you don’t have to cook for me, I can snap something up,” Magnus says already lifting his fingers ready to conjure. Alec’s hand grabs his fingers in a tight grip. 

“Don’t,” Alec orders leveling Magnus with a stern look, “You’ve already pushed yourself tonight. I can whip something up.”

“Not unless you can make something from thin air,” Magnus’ lips quirk in teasing smile. “I don’t really have anything in at the moment.”

Alec rolls his eyes with an amused huff. “Then I’ll grab some take-out, I have to run an errand anyway. Just rest for now.” 

“I doubt I’m the one Luke wants to share a bed with,” Magnus mumbles sleepily, his head falling into his raised hand with a heavy thump. It takes him a little longer to realise the extra fingers against his skull are Alec’s and he pulls away enough to let Alec reclaim his fingers. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright, just wait here. I’ll be right back.” Alec says quickly, bouncing upright. He hovers, uncertain for a moment, before he leaves. Magnus feels his lips curl in a sleepy smile as he realises Alec didn’t pull his fingers away until Magnus moved. The phantom warmth lulls Magnus into a doze. 

The light thump of something heavy being dropped against his coffee table jerks him back to awareness. A few tantalising whiffs of a delicious meal make his mouth water and coax his eyes into opening. He’s greeted by the sight of Alec as he’s laying out an almost endless supply of white pagoda noodle boxes of varying sizes. 

“That was fast,” Magnus yawns.

Alec smiles over his shoulder, before wincing. “Uh, not really…”

Magnus sits up and immediately regrets it as his neck spasms painfully. Alec’s words make a bit more sense as he realises he actually did more than doze for a few minutes. “I hate sleeping in my chairs,” Magnus grumbles, massaging his neck. 

“You okay?” Alec asks, he’s already moved to Magnus’ side. His chilled fingers press lightly against Magnus’ neck, seeking out the pain and trying to soothe it away. A natural protector and carer it seems, something warm and sweet like honey spills out of the centre of Magnus’ chest as Alec hovers over him. He could almost rip out his own stomach when it gurgles threateningly a few seconds later, jerking Alec back to reality. He flinches away, his cheeks burning and Magnus misses the cold press of his calloused fingers gently kneading away the pain.

“A little crick, nothing to worry about. Is that food I smell?” Magnus asks, changing the subject quickly to spare Alec any more embarrassment. 

“From Jade Wolf, I wasn’t sure what you liked but I got two of everything for everybody,” Alec says, taking the subject change with vigor. He grabs one of the boxes and thrusts it awkwardly towards Magnus. 

“Well growing shadowhunters do need a hearty meal,” Magnus grins as he takes the sweet smelling container from Alec’s hand, Alec making sure their fingers don’t touch, clearly uncomfortable with any further physical contact. Magnus distracts himself from the quick twinge of pain behind his ribcage by taking a long and deep appreciative sniff, his stomach grumbling lightly. Alec hands him the chopsticks with a wide grin and Magnus happily grabs them, digging into the meal quickly. He doesn’t waste a second scooping up a mouthful and moaning happily at succulent taste. It’s a few thoroughly enjoyed mouthfuls later when Alec’s words actually sink in. 

“Jade Wolf is an hour away, why go there? I’m sure there’s a take-away around the corner.”

“There is, I was going to go there but the wolves gave me food while I was at their den so,” Alec shrugs as he cracks open his own container slipping down beside Magnus’ chair.

“But why go back to Jade Wolf?”

“I didn’t have a phone number for one of the wolves and Luke’s sleeping now so I decided to go in person and tell them how their alpha was doing,” Alec says as he uses his chopsticks to dig for a piece of chicken amongst the noodles. 

Magnus stares at Alec stunned by him. “I’m sure they appreciated it.”

“They gave us enough food for an army so I think they did,” Alec jokes, pointing his chopsticks towards the mountain of food on the coffee table, clearly oblivious to just how much his small act actually means to Magnus and no doubt, Luke’s pack. 

Magnus smiles softly as he ducks his head. He could count on one hand the amount of shadowhunters who would actually put the effort into relations with downworlders. Nevermind any that would march across the city just to tell a pack that their alpha was alright. 

“You surprise me Alexander,” Magnus says fondly and Alec looks up, a confused crease around his eyes. “Not many shadowhunters would go the extra mile for downworlders.”

“They deserved to know what was going on,” Alec says, clearly embarrassed as he digs around his own container.  

“That’s true, still…” 

“It’s my duty,” Alec says,  an undeniable bitter twinge to his words. 

Magnus’ eyebrow flicks up curiously, he doesn’t push though, waiting patiently for Alec to either answer or change the subject. Alec catches his gaze and sighs, tired and angry in equal measure but none of it directed outwards at Magnus. 

“Have you ever done something right for so long and gotten punished for it?” Alec asks, stabbing at his noodles half-heartedly. 

_ Yes _ , is the immediate answer that comes to mind,  _ Camille  _ follows that thought quickly after. Magnus clears his throat in an attempt to dislodge his thoughts. “I think you confuse what’s right with toying the company line.”

“Maybe…” Alec mutters distractedly.  

“Maybe you should take a step back from the situation. Decide what’s right for you instead of what your duty decides is right,” Magnus suggests quietly, knowing they’re not really talking about duty so much as something else. 

“Maybe.” Alec says again, still playing with his food as he frowns hard at the wall. 

“Regardless of duty, thank you for the strength and the meal,” Magnus says hoping another change in the subject will pull Alec away from his internal fight and back to something a little lighter. The heavy slump of Alec’s shoulders doesn’t suit him.

“Uh, you’re welcome,” Alec stumbles on his words and Magnus smiles despite himself. 

“Come,” Magnus says patting the space beside him in the chair, “The floor’s no place for white knights.”

Magnus expects a fight but Alec seems intent on pushing his own boundaries and hesitates only for a moment before levering himself up and slipping in beside him. Magnus curls his knees up and boldly tucks his feet under Alec’s thigh, apology ready if necessary but Alec doesn’t mention it as he settles. 

_ Yes _ , Magnus thinks,  _ definitely not a phase _ . 

“So, how did Luke become an alpha? Biscuit wasn’t clear on the details…” Magnus asks after a few quiet minutes, each comfortably eating in the silence. It spurs Alec into talking, a quiet cozy conversation that continues long after the containers are empty and the sky begins to lighten. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://alineppenhallow.tumblr.com) & [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alineppenhallow)  
> 


End file.
